Don't Let Me Go
by CastielIsMyAngel13
Summary: Don't let me go by G Eazy Ft. Grace X NYSM I don't own anything.


I don't Own the song, nor the characters/ movie.

 ** _If we shall dance we shall dance for the night_**

 ** _I wish for love but sweet love takes her time_**

 ** _Hand on my heart allegiance to the night_**

 ** _Every star waits for the darkness to shine_**

Jack wished things between him and Danny went smoother than they had. They both knew the risks and the challenges, but it was Danny who ended things.

 ** _Why do I cry when the tears never dry_**

 ** _Why do I drown when I look through your eyes_**

Every time Danny looked Jack in the eyes, he regretted everything he said to Jack on their last night together. The pain in the younger mans eyes was enough to make him regret everything he did wrong.

 ** _Love is the morning that succeeds the night_**

 ** _I was gone by the first sign of the light_**

Jack had woken up to any empty bed with a note that read, "I'm sorry." there was no other explantation or words on the paper. It broke him, but he hid it. No one would ever know how his heart was shattered and he'd given up on ever finding something that lasted until the morning.

 **When it's dark out**

 **I search for love but don't find it**

 **Just sex n drugs but don't mind it**

 **Because nothing's real I'm reminded**

Jack buried the broken parts of himself and proceeded on as if nothing was wrong. But he'd have to find ways to patch the cracks in his persona, as they faltered and shattered over time. Soon he turned to cocaine to numb the pain. It never worked, because when the high faded, he still hurt.

 **And**

 **I Do suppose**

 **Ignorance is bliss truth be told**

 **They say go smash these groupie hoes**

 **N Spend money on some newer clothes**

Danny slept with every woman and man that threw themselves at him. He didn't care, he tried to have sex to keep the pain away, and all it did was make the pain worse. Jack saw the revolving door of one night stands exit Danny's room and it broke him further.

 **N put poison up through your nose**

 **Well**

 **Eventually everything fades**

 **Even the brightest of Colors turn greys**

 **Highs comes down But the pain still stays**

Jack snorted more and more cocaine, but soon it took much more to get him high. His head always hurt, and he was tired most of the time. His highs didn't last long, and would leave him itching for more and more. The pain remained, and he turned to other ways to numb the pain. Alcohol became his newest addiction. Danny avoided him at all costs, Henley Left, the only one around was Merritt. He watched as it all went down, and tried to find the words to fix what was happening. It was only a matter of time before Dylan found out.

 **Even the longest of nights turn days**

 **Then**

 **Wake up and it's over**

 **Love to escape cuz I hate being sober**

 **& you and I we never had closure**

 **We just knew when it was over**

Danny eventually stopped sleeping around, Dylan had confronted him and said, ' You're supposed to be in hiding, not sleeping with the entire city.'

 **[Hook - Grace:]**

 **Don't let me go**

 **Don't let me go**

 **Don't let me go**

Jack slowly let go, he was a mess. It wasn't just Danny leaving him and breaking his heart. It was Henley leaving (despite that he didn't really like her all that much, but he trusted her), it was faking his death and having to live a lie. He couldn't go out and be Jack Wilder. On the streets he blended in, and if anyone asked his name was James and he was an artist. The lies progressed. Soon he was lying to Merritt and Dylan, the only ones he interacted with ever. He told them he was, 'okay', but he was far from it. Merritt knew the kid was troubled, but the kid would hide away all hours of the day.

 **Troubled mind of an Artist**

 **But the star comes alive in the darkness**

 **Late nights Lower east side apartments**

 **But the night is impossible to Harness**

 **Soon as comes it Departs us**

Soon Lula joined the horsemen. Danny didn't really like her, and the fact that she immediately had an infatuation with Jack rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn't outright mean to her, but he didn't go out of his way to be nice either. Jack had been forced out of his room to meet Lula and he was over it. She was too peppy, too much of a try hard, and he just wanted to go and sleep his hangover off. Danny noted that Jack looked like hell, he was skinny, eyes red and his skin a dull color.

 **Couldn't stay & love you so I became Heartless**

 **Lost track of our long term targets**

 **Live n Die young leave a beautiful carcass**

 **Thinkin when we just had met**

 **Realizing now that it just wasn't meant**

Jack cleaned enough to where he wasn't outright drunk all the time so that he could pull the heist off. Never mind his cocaine addiction. As they ran from the FBI on the docks, he had chest pain but ignored it. As they made their escape, he felt worse and worse. Getting to the headquarters of the eye, he felt like death.

 **But how would we know If the time wasn't spent?**

 **If only we could live where the sun doesn't set**

 **Somewhere it's always light out and happy**

 **You and I were like a Sid vicious and Nancy**

 **I mean it was bound to be tragic its**

 **No way this ever coulda lasted**

Danny watched as Jack grew more and more pale, and more and more like he was in pain. Just as he was about to ask if Jack was okay, he fell to the floor grabbing his chest. All he could do was scream for help. Dylan came running, he did CPR but it was to no avail, Jack wasn't breathing. Danny touched Jack's hair gently, "Please, please don't let this be the end of us."

 **[Hook - Grace:]**

 **Don't let me go**

 **Don't let me go**

 **Don't let me go**

Dylan did CPR again, and Jack began to breathe again, but remained unconcious. Danny knew that things would have to change, starting with getting their lives back together and sober, and straight edge.


End file.
